¿Qué somos?
by Leenvidia
Summary: Un broma que dejó a solas a Ippo en el gimnasio termina en un encuentro con su viejo ¿rival? ¿amigo? ¿o...? YAOI NSFW Ippo x Miyata


-KAMOKAWA GYM-  
 _Ippo se encontraba totalmente solo en el gimnasio golpeando sin parar el saco de box._

*Algo deprimido*  
\- Ahora sí se pasaron, yo también quería ir al campamento. Me dijeron que nos veríamos aquí a mediodía pero cuando llegué…  
*Saca una nota escrita a mano del bolsillo de su pants: _"Te toca darle mantenimiento al gimnasio por llegar tarde. ¡No se te olvide arreglar el baño que está tapado!"_. *Aprieta el puño arrugando la nota y se imagina las caras de todos sus compañeros riéndose de él*  
\- Yo llegué a las 12 en punto, ¡pero ellos me mintieron con la hora y se fueron antes!  
*se deprime más y se quita los guantes*  
\- Bueno, igual ya hice mi entrenamiento diario, así que mejor me pongo a limpiar…  
*Mientras se dirige al cuarto de servicio escucha que se abre la puerta, y al fijarse ve a Miyata asomándose*

IPPO: ¡MIYATA-KUN! *corre hacia él todo feliz*  
MIYATA: …Ah, eres tú  
IPPO: *emocionado* ¿Qué haces aquí?  
MIYATA: Eso debería preguntarte yo. Tenía entendido que iban a ir a un campamento. Por eso cuando pasé por aquí me extrañé de ver las luces prendidas pero no escuchar nada de ruido.  
IPPO: *se rasca la nuca, agüitado* Sí…me dejaron aquí a encargarme de la limpieza…  
MIYATA: Oh, ya veo…Bueno, ya me voy  
IPPO: ¿Eh? ¿Ya tan rápido? ¡No te vayas! *se le acerca para agarrarlo del brazo pero Miyata lo esquiva*  
MIYATA: *se da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta esquivando los intentos de Ippo por agarrarlo hasta que finalmente Ippo lo alcanza a agarrar de una pierna* ¡S-Suéltame!  
IPPO: ¡P-Pero es que acabas de llegar! Y todo el día he estado solo, no me dejes. *ojos llorosos*  
MIYATA: *Agita la pierna pero Ippo no lo suelta* Sigh…está bien, me quedaré un poco más, pero suéltame ya.  
IPPO: ¡Gracias, Miyata-kun!  
MIYATA: Te puedo ayudar a limpiar si quieres….pero yo no limpiaré los baños.

 _*Ippo y Miyata van por las cosas de limpieza y limpian por completo todo el gimnasio, que estaba bastante sucio. Les toma toda la tarde hasta que se mete el sol.*_

IPPO: *agotado pero aliviado, se limpia el sudor de la frente* ¡Creo que por fin acabamos!  
MIYATA: *igualmente agotado, se agita el cuello de la playera para ventilarse* Deberían darles vergüenza tener en tan deplorables condiciones su lugar de entrenamiento. No recordaba que fueran tan cerdos.  
IPPO: *apenado, agacha la mirada* D-Disculpa que hayas tenido que ayudarme a limpiar  
MIYATA: …No es nada.  
IPPO: ¡Gracias Miyata! ¡Eres muy amable! Iré por unas bebidas para refrescarnos, no tardo. *sale corriendo*  
MIYATA: … *Se acerca al ring y se recarga en las cuerdas. Recuerda el primer sparring que tuvo vs Ippo. Luego van llegando uno a uno más recuerdos juntos. Su mirada se vuelve un poco nostálgica mientras en su mente aparecen puras imágenes de Ippo*  
IPPO: ¡Ya llegué! ¡Como no sabía de qué sabor te gusta el refresco, traje uno de cada uno!  
MIYATA: *Se sobresalta y agita la cabeza para tranquilizarse* Gracias…*agarra un refresco y se siente en la orilla del ring*  
IPPO: *se sienta a su lado y da un trago* ¡Ah, que fresco! Toda esta limpieza nos hizo sudar como si fuera entrenamiento, ¿verdad?  
MIYATA: Sí…  
IPPO: ¡Qué gusto poder estar contigo así! Hacía mucho tiempo que no convivíamos tanto.  
MIYATA: Ajá…  
IPPO: ¡Qué buenos recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente! ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tuvimos sparring justo en este ring?  
MIYATA: …Sí…  
IPPO: ¡Desde ese entonces siempre pensé que eras tan genial! ¡Tu haz sido unos de mis principales inspiraciones para seguir boxeando!  
MIYATA: *se empieza a avergonzar mientras sigue tomando su bebida*  
IPPO: Siempre que llego aquí y veo el ring pienso en ti. "¿Qué estará haciendo Miyata-kun?" me pregunto  
MIYATA: Ippo…  
IPPO: ¿Eh?  
MIYATA: *Lo empuja con el brazo y caen los dos acostados a la lona del ring, dejando su brazo sobre el pecho de Ippo*  
IPPO: *se sonroja* ¿M-Miyata-kun…? *ve que se derramó de su refresco sobre la lona* ¡Waaah, no! ¡Hay que limpiar de nuevo!  
MIYATA: *lo agarra fuertemente para que no se mueva* Eso puedes hacerlo mañana  
IPPO: *extrañado* ¿M-Miyata-kun, pasa algo?  
MIYATA: *baja la mirada un poco apenado* Esa es mi línea. *lo ve directamente a los ojos* ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?  
IPPO: *nervioso* ¿Pensando? Eeh, p-pues…que pareciera que quieres decirme algo.  
MIYATA: *se acerca* ¿Eso crees?  
IPPO: S-S-Supongo…¿quizás un s-secreto que me quieras decir al oído o algo así?  
MIYATA: *sonríe en tono de burla*  
IPPO: …¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué piensas ahora?  
MIYATA: *confundido* …No tengo idea. Quizás oler tanto químico de limpieza me afectó la cabeza *se empieza a levantar pero Ippo lo agarra y no deja que se incorpore* ¿Qué haces?  
IPPO: *muy nervioso* Q-Quisiera saber qué hay en tu cabeza. No eres de los que hablan mucho, pero quiero saber…Mi corazón está latiendo mucho, no sé porqué estoy tan nervioso, ¿tú no sientes nada?  
MIYATA: *sonrojado, se muerde levemente los labios aguantándose las ganas de hablar*  
IPPO: *lo agarra fuertemente de los brazos* ¡M-Miyata-kun!

 _*Miyata lo agarra de vuelta acercándose y pega sus labios con los de Ippo. Ippo se sorprende pero inmediatamente cierra los ojos y lo besa. Ambos se sostienen fuertemente sin dejar que se alejen, haciendo que el beso dure lo más posible, hasta que finalmente los dos se alejan al mismo tiempo para recuperar su aliento. Los dos respiran profundamente unos segundos e inmediatamente después vuelven a besarse. Empiezan a repetir intervalos de tomar aire y besarse, cada vez más apasionadamente, a la vez que pegan más y más sus cuerpos*_

IPPO: *tomando una bocanada de aire*  
MIYATA: *algo agitado* Oye…¿deberíamos cerrar la puerta con llave?  
IPPO: *confundido* ¿T-Tú crees?  
MIYATA: Antes de que cambie de opinión  
IPPO: *Se levanta de un salto, e inmediatamente pone llave a la puerta y baja las cortinas para luego vuelve a recostarse a lado de Miyata* ¡Listo, ya no hay riesgo de que nos vean!  
MIYATA: *apenado* Así suena como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo  
IPPO: *se rasca la mejilla sin saber qué decir*  
MIYATA: No pensé que besarías así de bien  
IPPO: *se pone todo rojo* ¿E-E-Enserio? ¡T-Tú también besas muy bien, Miyata-kun! Aunque yo sí imaginaba que seguramente besarías bien, eres bueno en todo…*pone cara de fanboy*  
MIYATA: …¿Quieres seguir?  
IPPO: *Tan apenado que no puede verlo directamente* S-Si para ti está bien…  
MIYATA: *se acerca a besarlo de nuevo, pero ahora introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Ippo, mientras que mete una mano debajo de su playera y comienza a acariciarle el abdómen*  
IPPO: *al principio duda pero luego se arma de valor y hace lo mismo, tocando temblorosamente el cuerpo de Miyata y probando su saliva* …N-No vayas a cambiar de opinión  
MIYATA: Y tú no te vayas a acobardar

 _*Las caricias cada vez más intensas, empezaban a recorrerse mutuamente: abdómen, pecho, espalda, cabello. Los dos se empezaron a desvestir poco a poco y se agarraban firmemente de la cintura para no alejarse ni un centímetro*_

MIYATA: *Recorre con su mano el pecho y abs de Ippo, pasando el ombligo hacia abajo, hasta que se detiene en seco y se queda paralizado*  
IPPO: ¿Eh? ¿Miyata-kun?  
MIYATA: *cara de asustado* C-Creo que ahora sí cambié de opinión *se sienta y empieza a vestirse de vuelta*  
IPPO: ¡¿Eh?! *consternado* ¿P-Pero porqué? ¿H-Hice algo mal?  
MIYATA: *dirige su mirada con miedo a la entrepierna de Ippo*  
IPPO: *voltea y ve su enorme erección*  
MIYATA: No sabía que la tenías así. Lo siento, pero…*se levanta*  
IPPO: *lo abraza de la cintura y lo vuelve a sentar* ¡E-Espera, no es justo! ¡Estamos iguales! *le agarra el bulto sobresaliente por encima del pants de Miyata*  
MIYATA: *avergonzado* Mi cuerpo es normal, no compares con tu…tu…enorme… *le da tanta pena que ya no puede hablar*  
IPPO: ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no te vayas! *jalonea a Miyata hasta bajarle la ropa y destapar la erección de Miyata*  
MIYATA: ¡H-Hey!  
IPPO: *le brillan los ojos* El pene de Miyata-kun…¡justo como lo imaginé!  
MIYATA: *enojado* ¡¿Que imaginaste, qué?!  
IPPO: *Tartamudeando sin dejar de ver su erección* N-No te vayas aún….aún quiero tocarte…*coge su miembro y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente*  
MIYATA: *Se estremese. Intenta oponerse pero rápidamente se rinde y se deja* Aah…  
IPPO: *nervioso* ¿S-Sientes bien, Miyata-kun?  
MIYATA: *se voltea para que Ippo no vea su cara* No preguntes tonterías. De todas maneras no seré yo el único. *Le baja los boxers a Ippo y comienza a masturbar su enorme miembro*  
IPPO: Aaah…M-Miyata-kun

 _*Ambos chicos continúan masturbándose sus miembros mutuamente soltando pequeños gemidos y suspiros entrecortado*_

MIYATA: *Muy excitado detiene a Ippo para recobrar su aliento* E-Espera, dame un minuto…Quiero intentar algo…  
IPPO: *Muy excitado también* ¡S-Sí, lo que quieras!  
MIYATA: *Se agacha y acerca su rostro al miembro de Ippo para comenzar a lamerlo*  
IPPO: *todo rojo* ¡¿Eeeh?! *se estremece al sentir su lengua* M-Miyata-kun…eso se siente muy bien…  
MIYATA: No hables tanto porque me da vergüenza *agarra con una mano y recorre con su lengua todo el largo del pene de Ippo, mientras con la otra mano masajea sus testículos*  
IPPO: *gimiendo levemente* Aah…aah…  
MIYATA: *llena de saliva la cabeza del pene y luego lo introduce a su boca, probando desde dentro de su boca*  
IPPO: Ooh…M-Miyata-kun…Y-Yo también quiero probarte…  
MIYATA: *se detiene un segundo y se acomoda encima de él dejando su miembro a la altura del rostro de Ippo* Si quieres puedes probar también  
IPPO: *sin dudarlo, agarra el pene de Miyata y se lo introduce a la boca*

 _*Ippo y Miyata continúan dándose sexo oral, gimiendo y estremeciéndose cada vez más, pero sin detenerse*_

IPPO: *Mientras sigue chupando el pene de Miyata, aprieta sus nalgas y recorre con sus dedos su entrada*  
MIYATA: *Se voltea* ¿Qué rayos haces?  
IPPO: ¡P-Perdón! ¡Es que tengo tu trasero justo en mi cara y no lo puedo evitar! *introduce lentamente una parte de su dedo en el ano de Miyata*  
MIYATA: *arquea la espalda* ¡A-Aah! ¡T-Ten cuidado!  
IPPO: *muy apenado por la expresión que Miyata puso* S-Sí, lo haré con cuidado *poco a poco mete más su dedo y lentamente lo gira desde adentro*  
MIYATA: *intentando contener sus gemidos* ¡Ufh…mmmh…!  
IPPO: *traga saliva todo rojo* Miyata-kun, eres increíblemente sexy  
MIYATA: ¡No te burles de m-…Ooh! *gime reaccionando al dedo de Ippo* Deja de…h-hacer eso…*se tapa la boca por pena a que sus gemidos se escucharan muy fuerte*  
IPPO: *sudando, muy excitado* ¿T-Te gusta?  
MIYATA: C-Claro que n-…  
IPPO: *le mete un segundo dedo*  
MIYATA: ¡Aaah! ¡Oh! *excitado con la voz entrecortada* ¡Y-Ya deja de jugar conmigo y apúrate….si me lo vas a meter…*se muerde los labios*…¡h-hazlo ya!  
IPPO: *sorprendido* ¡¿S-Sí puedo?!  
MIYATA: Antes de que cambie de opinión  
IPPO: *Rápidamente se acomoda de rodillas detrás de Miyata y acomoda su miembro en su entrada* Lo haré lento para no lastimarte. Si te duele, me dices. Lo haré gentilmente.  
MIYATA: ¡Rápido!  
IPPO: *empieza a introducir su pene en el ano de Miyata*  
MIYATA: ¡A-Aaaagh!  
IPPO: ¿E-Estás bien?  
MIYATA: Ya…deja de hablar…sólo házlo  
IPPO: *introduce un poco más su propio miembro* M-Miyata-kun…tu interior se siente…*penetra más profundamente* ¡Oooh…Miyata-kun! *empieza a embestir lentamente*  
MIYATA: ¡Ooh…oh…Ngh!  
IPPO: ¡Miyata-kun, Miyata-kun! *poco a poco va subiendo la intensidad de sus embestidas*  
MIYATA: I-Ippo….Aaah…ya c-cállate…Nngh…  
IPPO: *lo abraza desde la espalda* ¡M-Miyata-kun…! ¡Se siente extremadamente bien! *aumenta la velocidad*  
MIYATA: *sin poder controlar sus gemidos comienza a agarrale ritmo a Ippo, moviendo sus caderas a la par* N-No…nngh….te vayas a detener…¡aah!  
IPPO: ¡Miyata-kun! *con su brazo rodea su cintura y le agarra su pene masturbándolo rápidamente*  
MIYATA: *dejándose llevar por la pasión, pasa un de sus brazos hacia atrás, abrazando a Ippo del cuello* ¡Aaah…aah…I-Ippo…Ngh..! ¡Ooh!  
IPPO: ¡Y-Ya no aguanto! ¡M-Me voy a correr!

 _*Ippo descarga con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente después Miyata se viene también, corriéndose los dos al mismo tiempo. La eyaculación de Ippo llena a Miyata por dentro, mientras que la de él cae en su propio abdómen y la mano de Ippo. Ambos se quedan unos segundos inmóviles, respirando agitadamente*_

IPPO: M-Miyata-kun, ¿estás bien?  
MIYATA: Sí, creo…aunque me ensucié todo  
IPPO: *empieza a aparecer una enorme sonrisa en su cara* ¡Miyata-kun! *lo abraza fuertemente y frota su espalda con su cabeza*  
MIYATA: *sonrojado* ¡¿Qué…qué te pasa?!  
IPPO: *Muy sonriente* ¡Estoy muy felíz! ¡Miyata-kun, te amo!  
MIYATA: *se apena todo y lo empuja* N-No digas tonterías. No es como que ahora seamos novios ni nada  
IPPO: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero acabamos de hacer el amor!  
MIYATA: *muy apenado* C-Cierra la boca. Esto no…*se muerde los labios* N-No es buena idea para nuestras carreras tener e-ese tipo de relación…  
IPPO: *pensativo algo desanimado* Supongo que tienes razón…pero entonces, ¿qué somos?  
MIYATA: Da igual… Por el momento vamos a ducharnos. Estamos todos pegajosos. *se levanta y camina hacia lo baños*  
IPPO: *lo sigue algo deprimido*  
MIYATA: *se detiene antes de llegar a las regaderas* Ni podemos ser novios, pero…*tsundere* p-podemos repetir esto, de vez en cuando…cuando se pueda…si tengo tiempo…  
IPPO: *le brillan los ojos ilusionado* ¡Miyata-kun! *salta de la felicidad y se lanza a abrazarlo con su expresión fanboy*  
MIYATA: *avergonzado y molesto le tira un counter y lo deja en el suelo* Creo que ya cambié de opinión…

FIN 


End file.
